warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... Gold and shadow were fast asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shark gave his mother and sister the prey. His mother had fallen ill recently. "Thank you..." said Milkweed to her son, weakly. Flood woke up early in the morning.Silverstar 00:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "good morning"purred Gold,Shadow was still asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:33, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Icy woke up to Milkweed's loud coughting. "I'm sorry," said the dieing she-cat. "No, no, it's fine," said Icy. "Let me get you some herbs." Icy padded out of the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:34, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood watched Milkweed worriedly.Silverstar 00:35, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Icy came back with some herbs. She gave them to Milkweeds, but they didn't seem to help her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood frowned. "she's not good?" she whimpered.Silverstar 00:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "She is very, very ill," said Icy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood frowned.Silverstar 00:45, October 3, 2012 (UTC) She lowered her voice so Milkweed's kits couldn't hear her. "She will most likely not make it to the end of the week," she said sadly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood sighed. "LEts not tell the kits..." she whispered.Silverstar 00:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Icy nodded. Though, Shark and Mink were not kits any more, she was still afriad to tell them that there was nothing that they could do. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Poppy saw Flood and Icy talking and frowned. She looked at Milkweed. They must be talking about her, she thought. She padded under the dumpster. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 11:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... Mink tried to wake up Milkweed, but could not. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 12:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Gold and shadow were awake.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood frowned, and gazed away from Milkweed. She could not help to know the fact that she was dead.Silverstar 14:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "are you okay?"asked gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Poppy stared over in sadness and went to dig the she-cat's grave. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shadow started helping Poppy out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:52, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine..." murmured Flood.Silverstar 21:07, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Gold gave her a lick on the ear "okay"he said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood blushed, and Feather smiled at his cousin.Silverstar 21:34, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "would you.......u'm...well...like to be...more than friends?"asked Gold shyly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred, and her fur brushed his. "Deffently..." she murmured.Silverstar 21:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "i love you"gold blushed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:41, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred, and nuzzled him. "I love you too..." she murmured.Silverstar 21:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Gold purred,"now isn't that just sweet"meowed shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:56, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood blinked. "What?" she asked, tail twinned with Gold's. ---Feather's pelt bristled.Silverstar 21:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "you and my cousin"meowed shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Feather didn't want his cousin to get hurt by Gold's cousin. He was still tensed.----Flood purred.Silverstar 22:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "is there a problem feather?"asked shadow, "shadow now isn't the time to start fights"meowed Gold still twinned with Flood.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:03, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred softly. Feather narrowed his eyes. "Do you want a problem, like no more fur again?" he growled.Silverstar 22:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "i like my fur on me not off"moewed shadow,"stop shadow i don't want you or feather fighting"meowed Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:06, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood nodded.Silverstar 22:07, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "fine"shadow hissed quietly, "good"meowed Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Mink started crying. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shadow walked up to Mink "whats wrong?" he asked, gold was still twinned up with Flood.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:11, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "My mother's dead, that's what's wrong!" shouted Mink. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:13, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred. "I gotta eat." she murmured, padding away.Silverstar 22:14, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "that must be terrible, all of my family died when i was a kit"meowed shadow,Gold went to get something to eat then went to sleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "She just died today and no one cares other than Poppy! And they weren't even friends really!" shouted Mink, tears in her eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Poppy blinked, tossing earth in her wake as she dug. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shadow wipped the tears off of minks face "it will be okay"he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shark helped Poppy dug Milkweed's grave --- Mink tried to stop crying as she listened to Shadow's words. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:23, October 3, 2012 (UTC) shadow smiled at mink.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:25, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "You're so nice, I don't know why the cat's dislike you here," said Mink to Shadow, still trying to stop crying. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "thanks,your the nicest cat i've met so far and the prettyest"purred Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Mink blushed. "Um, thanks," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shadow wrapped his tail around hers "wanna go for a little walk?"purred Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "Um, I have to sit vigil for my mother," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:51, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "okay then i will stay here with you"meowed Shadow still wrapped up with mink.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Mink purred. Shark narrowed his eyes at Shadow. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:56, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shadow ignored Shark and licked Mink on the ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shark pushed Shadow away from his sister. "Who the (beep!) do you think you are? Get the (beep!) away from her," hissed Shark. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "i think i'm shadow and i like your sister"shadow said calmly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:01, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shark couldn't really respond to that answer. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "is there something wrong with liking your sister because i thinks shes really pretty,and you shark are a good brother"meowed shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shark turned around to face Milkweed's grave, sat down, and began to sit vigil. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) (shadow is so good XD) shadow was still next to Mink.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The next morning..... Shark padded into his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:30, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shadow was awake looking at the sky.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:32, October 4, 2012 (UTC) It started to rain. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "just what i needed"shadow meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:35, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "Get inside your den," said Mink as she ran for cover. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "i don't have one"meowed Shadow in the rain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:37, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "Nice try," said Shark right before Mink was about to sleep. He threw a large box at Shadow. "Your new den." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:39, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "thanks for the box"meowed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Lightning set the nearby alley on fire. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) a dark gray tom attacked Shark.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:45, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shark slashed at the tomcat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC) the tom dodged and nocked Shark out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Mink lunged at the tom and slashed at his face. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shade dodged and was about to attack but shadow nocked the tom away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:52, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Mink slashed at Shade. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction